civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of Fort Pillow
|place=Lauderdale County, Tennessee |result=Confederate victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1=Lionel F. Booth† William F. Bradford† |commander2=Nathan Bedford Forrest James R. Chalmers |strength1=Detachments from three units (approx. 600) 2nd U.S. Colored Light Artillery 6th U.S. Colored Heavy Artillery 13th Tennessee Cavalry |strength2=1st Division, Forrest's Cavalry Corps (1,500 – 2,500) |casualties1=574 (277–297 killed) |casualties2=100 (14 killed, 86 wounded)Eicher, p. 657. }} The Battle of Fort Pillow, known as the Fort Pillow Massacre, particularly in the North, was fought on April 12, 1864, at Fort Pillow on the Mississippi River in Henning, Tennessee, during the American Civil War. The battle generated great controversy about a massacre of surrendered African-American troops conducted or condoned by Confederate Major General Nathan Bedford Forrest. Military historian David J. Eicher concluded, "Fort Pillow marked one of the bleakest, saddest events of American military history." Background Fort Pillow, north of Memphis, was built by Brigadier General Gideon Johnson Pillow in early 1862 and was used by both sides during the war. With the fall of New Madrid and Island No. 10 to Union forces, Confederate troops evacuated Fort Pillow on June 4, in order to avoid being cut off from the rest of the Confederate Army. Union forces occupied Fort Pillow on June 6, and used it to protect the river approach to Memphis. The fort stood on a high bluff and was protected by three lines of entrenchments arranged in a semicircle, with a protective parapet thick and high surrounded by a ditch. (During the battle, the thick parapet would in fact prove to be a disadvantage to the defenders because they could not fire upon approaching troops without mounting the top of the parapet, subjecting them to enemy fire. Similarly, operators of the six artillery pieces of the fort found it difficult to depress their barrels enough to fire on the attackers once they got close.) A Federal gunboat, the USS New Era, commanded by Captain James Marshall, was also available for the defense.U.S. Congress JCCW, p. 3. On March 16, 1864, Major General Nathan Bedford Forrest launched a month-long cavalry raid with 7,000 troopers into western Tennessee and Kentucky. Their objectives were to capture Union prisoners and supplies and to demolish posts and fortifications from Paducah, Kentucky, south to Memphis. Forrest's Cavalry Corps, which he called "the Cavalry Department of West Tennessee and North Mississippi", consisted of the divisions led by Brig. Gens. James R. Chalmers (brigades of Brig. Gen. Robert V. Richardson and Colonel Robert M. McCulloch) and Abraham Buford (brigades of Cols. Tyree H. Bell and A. P. Thompson). The first of the two significant engagements in the expedition was the Battle of Paducah on March 25, and Forrest's men did considerable damage to the town and its military supplies. Numerous skirmishes occurred throughout the region in late March and early April. Needing supplies, Forrest planned to move on Fort Pillow with about 1,500Foote, p. 108. to 2,500NPS website men. (He had detached part of his command under Buford to strike Paducah again.) He wrote on April 4, "There is a Federal force of 500 or 600 at Fort Pillow, which I shall attend to in a day or two, as they have horses and supplies which we need."Eicher, p. 655. The Union garrison at Fort Pillow consisted of about 600 men, divided almost evenly between black and white troops. The black soldiers belonged to the 2nd U.S. Colored Light Artillery and the 6th U.S. Colored Heavy Artillery, under the overall command of Major Lionel F. Booth. Many were former slaves and understood the personal consequences of a loss to the Confederates — at best an immediate return to slavery rather than being treated as a prisoner of war. Some Confederates had threatened to kill any Union black troops they encountered. The white soldiers were predominantly new recruits from the 13th Tennessee Cavalry, a Federal regiment from western Tennessee, commanded by Maj. William F. Bradford. Battle Forrest arrived at Fort Pillow at 10:00 on April 12. By this time, Chalmers had already surrounded the fort. A stray bullet struck Forrest's horse, felling the general and bruising him. (This would be the first of three horses he lost that day.Foote, p. 109.) He deployed sharpshooters around the higher ground that overlooked the fort, bringing many of the occupants into their direct line of fire. Major Booth was killed by a sharpshooter's bullet to the chest and Bradford assumed command. By 11:00, the Confederates had captured two rows of barracks about from the southern end of the fort. The Union soldiers had failed to destroy these buildings before the Confederates occupied them and subjected the garrison to a murderous fire. Rifle and artillery fire continued until 15:30, when Forrest sent a note demanding surrender: "I now demand unconditional surrender of your forces, at the same time assuring you that you will be treated as prisoners of war. ... I have received a new supply of ammunition and can take your works by assault, and if compelled to do so you must take the consequences." Bradford replied, concealing his identity as he did not wish the Confederates to realize that Booth had been killed, requesting an hour for consideration. Forrest, who believed that reinforcing troops would soon arrive by river, replied that he would only allow 20 minutes, and that "If at the expiration of that time the fort is not surrendered, I shall assault it." Bradford's final reply was, "I will not surrender." Forrest ordered his bugler to sound the charge. The Confederate assault was furious. While the sharpshooters maintained their fire into the fort, a first wave entered the ditch and stood while the second wave used their backs as stepping stones. These men then reached down and helped the first wave scramble up a ledge on the embankment. All of this proceeded flawlessly and with very little firing, except from the sharpshooters and around the flanks. Their fire against the New Era caused the sailors to button up their gun ports and hold their fire. As the sharpshooters were signaled to hold their fire, the men on the ledge went up and over the embankment, firing now for the first time into the massed defenders, who fought briefly, but then broke rearward for a race to the landing at the foot of the bluff, where they had been told that the Union gunboat would cover their withdrawal by firing grape and canister. The gunboat did not fire a single shot because its gun ports were sealed, and there probably would have been more Union casualties than Confederate if they had fired. The fleeing soldiers were subjected to fire both from the rear and from the flank, from the soldiers who had been firing at the gunboat. Many were shot down. Others reached the river only to drown, or be picked off in the water by marksmen on the bluff. Massacre Conflicting reports of what happened next, from 16:00 to dusk, led to the controversy. Union sources claimed that even though the Union troops surrendered, Forrest's men massacred them in cold blood. Surviving members of the garrison said that most of their men surrendered and threw down their arms, only to be shot or bayoneted by the attackers, who repeatedly shouted, "No quarter! No quarter!"Bailey, p. 25. The Joint Committee On the Conduct of the War immediately investigated the incident and concluded that the Confederates shot most of the garrison after it had surrendered. A 2002 study by Albert Castel concluded that the Union forces were indiscriminately massacred after Fort Pillow "had ceased resisting or was incapable of resistance."Castel, pp. 37-50. Lieutenant Daniel Van Horn of the 6th U. S. Heavy Artillery (Colored) stated in his official report "There never was a surrender of the fort, both officers and men declaring they never would surrender or ask for quarter." However, a Confederate sergeant, in a letter written home shortly after the battle said that "the poor, deluded negroes would run up to our men, fall upon their knees, and with uplifted hand scream for mercy, but were ordered to their feet and then shot down."Foote pp. 111-112 Forrest's men insisted that the Federals, although fleeing, kept their weapons and frequently turned to shoot, forcing the Confederates to keep firing in self defense. Their claim is consistent with the discovery of numerous Federal rifles on the bluffs near the river (see Jordan, THQ). The Union flag was still flying over the fort, which indicated that the force had not formally surrendered. A contemporary newspaper account from Jackson, Tennessee, states that "General Forrest begged them to surrender," but "not the first sign of surrender was ever given." Similar accounts were reported in both Southern and Northern newspapers at the time.Cimprich and Mainfort, pp. 293-306. Historian Allan Nevins wrote that although the interpretation of the facts had "provoked some disputation": The New York Times reported on April 24: Later, in his Memoirs, Ulysses S. Grant, who was not present at the battle, wrote of the battle: According to the Official Records, casualties were not as high as Forrest had estimated. Aftermath Confederate casualties were comparatively low (14 killed and 86 wounded) and Union casualties were high. Of the 585-605 men present, the Union losses were reported as 277-297 dead. Some scholars, however, believe these reports were exaggerated (Jordan). It is obvious that the race of the soldiers affected casualties. Of the black members of the garrison, only 58 (around 20%) were marched away as prisoners; 168 (almost 60%) white soldiers were taken prisoner. Not all of the prisoners who were shot were black — Major Bradford was apparently among those shot after he surrendered.Eicher, p. 657; U.S. Congress JCCW, p. 103. Confederate anger at the thought of blacks' fighting them, and their initial reluctance to surrender (because many of the black troops believed they would only be killed if they surrendered in Federal uniform) resulted in a tragedy. The Confederates evacuated Fort Pillow that evening, so they gained little except a temporary disruption of Union operations. The "Fort Pillow Massacre" was thereafter used as a Union rallying cry and cemented resolve to see the war through to its conclusion. On April 17, 1864, in the aftermath of Fort Pillow, Grant ordered General Benjamin F. Butler, who was negotiating prisoner exchanges with the Confederacy, to demand that in the exchange and treatment of prisoners, black prisoners had to be treated identically to whites. A failure to do so would "be regarded as a refusal on their part to agree to the further exchange of prisoners, and would be so treated by us."Fuchs pp. 143-144 This demand was refused and Confederate Secretary of War Seddon in June 1864 stated the confederate position: Fort Pillow, now preserved in a state park, was named a U.S. National Historic Landmark in 1974. In popular culture In 1997, an American motion picture, titled Last Stand at Saber River (based on the Elmore Leonard novel), features a character (played by Tom Selleck) who was a Confederate soldier at the Fort Pillow Massacre. The character returns to his home in the U.S. Southwest and describes the incident as murder. In 2006, in contrast to his many alternative history novels, Harry Turtledove published the historical novel Fort Pillow about the battle and the massacre. In his alternate history novel, The Guns of the South, the events of Fort Pillow are referred to as a massacre in the novel's imagined timeline. Frank Yerby provided a brief narration of the massacre in his 1946 novel, The Foxes of Harrow (Chapter XXXVI). See also *Fort Pillow State Park References *Bailey, Ronald H., and the Editors of Time-Life Books, Battles for Atlanta: Sherman Moves East, Time-Life Books, 1985, ISBN 0-8094-4773-8. *Castel, Albert, "The Fort Pillow Massacre: A Fresh Examination of the Evidence," Civil War History 4 (March 1958). *Cimprich, John, and Mainfort, Robert C., Jr., eds. "Fort Pillow Revisited: New Evidence About An Old Controversy", Civil War History 4 (Winter, 1982). *Clark, Achilles V., "A Letter of Account", ed. by Dan E. Pomeroy, Civil War Times Illustrated, 24(4): 24-25, June 1985. *Eicher, David J., The Longest Night: A Military History of the Civil War, Simon & Schuster, 2001, ISBN 0-684-84944-5. *Fisher, John E. They Rode With Forrest and Wheeler. (1995) ISBN 0-7864-0083-8 *Foote, Shelby, The Civil War, A Narrative: Red River to Appomattox, Random House, 1974, ISBN 0-394-74913-8. *Fuchs, Richard L. An Unerring Fire: The Massacre at Fort Pillow. (2002) *Jordan, John L. "Was There a Massacre at Ft. Pillow?", Tennessee History Quarterly VI (June 1947), pp 99–133 *Loewen, James, Lies My Teacher Told Me, Touchstone, 1995, pp. 191. *Nevins, Allan The War for the Union: The Organized War to Victory 1864-1865. (1971) *U.S. Congress Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War, "Fort Pillow Massacre", House Report No. 65, 38th Congress, 1st Session. *Ward, Andrew, River Run Red: The Fort Pillow Massacre in the American Civil War, Viking Adult, 2005, ISBN 0-670-03440-1. *Grant, Ulysses S., Personal Memoirs of Ulysses S. Grant' ', p 391, ISBN 978-0-14-043701-0. * National Park Service battle description Notes Further reading *Frist, William Harrison, Jr., ''A Telling Battle: The Fort Pillow Massacre During the American Civil War, Senior Thesis No. 20318, Princeton University, 2006. *Enter The Eye of the Pyramid download ebook *Extinguish the Flames of Racial Prejudice:The Fort Pillow Massacre click here *Burkhardt, George S., No Quarter, North & South - The Official Magazine of the Civil War Society, Volume 10, Number 1, Page 12. External links *The Fort Pillow Massacre: A Statistical Note {online} reference only *US and CSA official reports concerning Fort Pillow *Bradford's 14th Tennessee Cavalry *Congressional Medal of Honor: Colored Troops in the Civil War *Mr. Lincoln and Freedom: Fort Pillow *Illustration of the Massacre at Fort Pillow *Confederate Casualties of Fort Pillow Category:1864 in the United States Category:Battles of Forrest's Expedition into West Tennessee and Kentucky of the American Civil War Category:Battles of the Main Western Theater of the American Civil War Category:Confederate victories of the American Civil War Category:Tennessee in the American Civil War Category:Lauderdale County, Tennessee Category:Massacres of the American Civil War Category:African Americans in the Civil War Category:Naval battles of the American Civil War fr:Bataille de Fort Pillow ja:ピロー砦の戦い